What Dreams Are Made Of
by Hiei666
Summary: Sesshomaru is an abused child of his father. When his father finally does the worst, what can Kagome possibly do to comfort him? Rated for sexual content and angst. Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there everyone! Hiei666 here and I am giving you a brand new story! I know I should write more to my other ones, but I just HAD to do a new on. Sorry about that people… Anyway, this is another Sesshy/Kags fic. And I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…no matter how hard I may try…**

**Chapter One: The New Girl**

_Have you ever noticed that when people have something and they don't realize what they have until it's gone? Well, this is kinda what this story is going to be about. A lot of people take things like friends and family for granted. But what if you didn't have friends or family? What if you had no one? Then as soon as something comes along, you never want to let it go. But what if you have friends and family? Would you ever notice getting something extra special? And when you lose it…would you miss it?_

_Kagome Higurashi _

Sesshomaru's Profile:

I waited a little impatiently for the bell to ring as the clock struck 2:58. I just wanted thisday to end so I could go home and be tortured there! The teacher had kept talking evidently unaware of the current time. I lowered my head to my desk and let out a long sigh. It had been a long Monday and I, along with most of the student body, hated Mondays. Miserable Monday…

When the clock finally decided it would let a minute slowly inch away, the entire class started to gather their things so they could leave in a hurry when the time came.

I rubbed my temples. It had been such a long day and the rest of the week would probably be just as long. I brought my head up and leaned backward in my chair stretching my arms and giving a slight yawn. My fingers gently graced the girl behind me and she giggled in response. I gave a smirk and that's when the bell rang. Everyone quickly grabbed their things and the teacher was making his way to his desk to grade papers.

I was about to leave when Mr. Bralsley, my Math teacher, called out to me. I cringed at the way he said "_Mis-ter Ses-shomaru!" _I closed my eyes for a moment and walked slowly over to his desk.

Just think happy thoughts…just think happy thoughts…please, _please_ don't be anything bad!

These were my thoughts to myself as I walked over to Mr. Bralsley, taking my sweet time doing it to.

I hoped against hope that I wasn't in any trouble. If I were, then my father would probably kill me…and I mean that literally. My father really had a…way with me and my brother; though it wasn't as bad for him. Inuyasha was my half brother and pretty much the baby in the family. He was 2 ½ years younger then me so we're not that far apart.

Anyway, as I approached his desk, he began to talk.

"Ehem, Mis-er Ses-shomaru, there will be a new student coming and considering you are a very good role model as a student, aside from you complete lack in respect for teachers, we want you to be a tour guide. You have all her same classes except Seminar and will be expected to treat her as a "friend" do you understand?" he asked me.

No sir, I said sarcastically, but could you say it again because well…I just _love_ the sound of your voice.

He frowned at my sarcasm and pointed to the door. I gave a very fake solute and walked out the door. When I got to my locker, Inuyasha was waiting for me with his girlfriend Kikyo.

Though he was my brother and a show-offy spoiled brat, I had absolutely nothing against Inuyasha. We generally got along pretty well. His girlfriend, however, was another story.

I really hated her. Kikyo was one of the more "popular" girls in school…whatever the hell that means. It pretty much meant that her face was littered with makeup so you never really knew what her actual face looked like. She was also deathly skinny. She thought it was so cool to be able to fit in a size that was even smaller then "petite" and it disgusted me.

What I hated most about her was how when ever she comes over with Inuyasha, she stays for dinner…and eats pretty much…nothing. Honestly, I would rather Inuyasha go out with a fat girl who ate to her hearts content then Kikyo who practically starved herself. I also knew that Kikyo was a slut and she was _mean!_

She was especially mean to me even around my father…whom of coarse thought she was the daughter he never had because he had to get stuck with me instead. My brother always told me I was pretty enough to be a girl…but I never listened.

I walked up to Inuyasha and Kikyo "who gave me a dirty look as soon as I showed up" and walked with them to the exit of the school.

Inuyasha inched closer to me.

"Kikyo's staying for dinner…and I was wondering if you could…uhh…take father and mother on a walk or something?"

I looked at my little brother and then at his evil girlfriend. I shuddered at what Inuyasha was trying to tell me.

So, you guys are finally going to take the next step huh? Why do you think dad would listen to me if I asked him to "take a walk?" He would notice something right away and if he didn't that walk will be very close to hell for me!

Inuyasha gave me a puppy-dog look and I looked away. I nodded and we got to the house. When we opened the door…all hell broke loose.

OOOOOOOOO

Mother and father were in an argument…again. I really hated it when this happened. Inuyasha and Kikyo walked upstairs. Kikyo never even cared when our parents fought. I really hated her. I went into the kitchen and got some water. Their screaming and shouting made my stomach sink and my body tremble.

My father was the worst. He would even get physical sometimes…or other times he would even take his anger out on me.

"SESSHOMARU!"

Like one of these times.

I gulped and walked to the living room. "Yah Dad?" I called with a slightly shaky voice.

"Where is your brother?" he hissed as my mother was engulfed in tears on her knees. I shuddered. He's up in his room with Kikyo…

"Do you know the man who lives next door Son?" he asked in a very angry manner.

I nodded my head to say yes and he charged up to me and stopped inches from my face. I felt like I would break down in tears like my step-mother, but I didn't. He looked me strait in the eye and my stomach did a back flip. Even though she wasn't my birth mom, I still loved her. She was the only one who stuck up for me when my father cornered me. I've also known her since I was 2 so I really did love her.

He continued to point at her and glared at me. "That mother of yours screwed him, do you think that she should just walk away like that?" he hissed.

I looked at my mother and she shook her head with tears still spewing from her eyes. I then took all the courage I had in my body and took a deep breath. People usually are scared when they are about to commit suicide.

Did you hear her side of the story, maybe she didn't. That had probably been the worst mistake I had ever made in years with my father, and I knew it before it left my mouth. But at least his anger was now directed to me and not my mother.

My father fumed and grabbed a handful of my long silver hair. I cried out in pain as he brought his face to mine.

"You ungrateful little jack-ass!" he shouted. Then, the plunged my head into the wall. I heard a crack and I knew my nose was broken. A burning feeling came to my nose and I ignored it. He slammed my face to the wall again and I fell freely to the ground. I think the last thing I heard after that was my mother's high-pitched screaming.

OOOOOOOOO

Kagome's Profile:

I looked out of the car window and saw my new house. It was a beautiful shrine with an extremely large tree in front. I was not thrilled about the move…but I knew my family was so…what the heck!

I got out of the car and walked up to the shrine as my kid brother, Sota, leaped out and ran up to the house. It was so huge I could hardly contain my excitement myself. I walked to the house and opened the door. It was furnished since my mother had already done that with my grandpa so we didn't have to live in an empty house for a long time.

The first thing I did was go to my new room. It was bigger then my old on and had a better view through the window. I flopped down on my bed and closed my eyes, weary from the trip. I stretched out my legs and let out a sigh of delight as I drifted into a light sleep.

OOOOOOOOO

When I woke up, the sun was shining in my eyes. The air here was much better then back home…though I supposed this was my home now. I smiled at that. I had thought that this move would be a total disaster. But thankfully, I had been wrong.

I walked downstairs and a wonderful smell hit my nose. I followed it and it led me into the kitchen. I hovered over my mom's shoulder as she cooked dinner. She smiled and pointed to a jar of sugar cookies.

Mmm, cookies! I said joyfully and snatched one as I went into the living room slowly biting away at the wonderful little snack. I smiled in delight and looked at my kid brother. He was playing video games with Grandpa and winning. I smiled. It was almost like we never moved at all. Like this was our home all along. I had to say that it did feel comfortable and homey.

I giggled and sat down on the couch to watch them play and wait for mom to finish supper.

OOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru's Profile:

An hour after my beating, I was in my bed with a pounding headache. I knew my mother had brought me here after my father probably burst out the door to cool off. I sat up in bed and held my head in my hands.

I knew that I could just run away and make it on my own, but I never did out of fear he would find me or I was worried about what he would do to my mother. Whenever he was mad…he would do the unthinkable.

Of course he was talking from past experiences. Sesshomaru walked into his brother's room. He was lying on his bed…alone.

Did Kikyo leave? I asked him. Inuyasha nodded.

She had to go. Hey, mom told me what happened; you okay?

I sighed and lay down on the bed next to him. I really did love my little brother. He snuggled up next to me and I put my hands under my head. Inuyasha's breathing slowed down and became even as he fell asleep. Sesshomaru looked up at the ceiling and wished he could run away with Inuyasha. Wished they could live on their own and not have to worry about their father. But that was never gong to happen…he knew it.

**Well, I have just decided what kind of story this is going to be. So please R&R and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. This is Hiei666. I forgot to mention that I want to dedicate this story to MidnightAbyss for her wonderful…yah! You go girl! And BTW, I LOVE really long pointless reviews! So do that please! Well, here you go!**

**Disclaimer: Yes I do own Inuyasha…and would you really believe me if I was serious! Why do we even put the stupid Disclaimers up? No I do not own Inuyasha yada yada yada!**

Chapter Two: We Meet at Last

Sesshomaru's Profile:

I woke up next to Inuyasha…I guess I had fallen asleep there on accident. Oh well. I Rose slowly, careful not to wake up Inuyasha. I looked at the clock. Damn, it was only 4:12am. I thought about crawling back in with Inuyasha and falling back asleep…but tossed that aside. I knew I had to get up and go to school…now.

My dad was really cranky in the morning and after what happened last night…I didn't think I wanted to anger him with the sight of me. I grabbed my stuff and silently left the house. Inuyasha would know why I left so there were no worries there.

I walked down the street with my hands in my pockets. I looked around for stores that might have been open at that hour. I found a few, but didn't go in. I was taking the long way to school. It seemed logical. As I kept walking, I came up to a glass window. I could see my reflection in it. My face was perfect. No one would know about the little incident with my father and no one had to.

I was happy about that. I hated how some people went to the counselor and wined about how they weren't acknowledged when they had plenty of friends. And how some girls kept saying that they didn't have a boyfriend and they wanted to kill themselves. I didn't want to kill myself…but I wouldn't be really upset if it happened by accident.

Mostly, I was alright with my life…not my father…but my life was fine. I can't choose my parents, no one can. So who cares what they are like? They'll die before you anyway.

I gritted my teeth at that. It was an awful thing to think. But that's just the way I felt about it. I looked up from the ground and a few guys were coming my way. I looked down again trying to avoid their glances. But when we were arms length from each other, every one of them looked at me.

One of the guys, probably the leader, came up to me and smiled. I looked at him. He had a scar that ran from his left eye to his chin. You could tell this guy meant business. I just sighed in annoyance and tried to ignore him.

And as if just for my day to start out in the most perfect way possible, these freaks became a little bit harder for me to ignore. This was because they were each holding a pretty knife in each hand.

I looked at the guy who gave me an "innocent look".

"Excuse me sir, but my friends and I are poor old gentlemen with not a cent to our names. Could you please lend us some money?" he asked me.

I looked at the knife. I also wondered about his odd grammar…which was perfect. I hated people with perfect grammar…they just freaked me out.

I rolled up my sleeves. If these guys wanted a fight, then they would easily get one out of me; but if these guys wanted to _win_ a fight…too bad.

They looked at me and their leader spat at my feet. "Wow, now I really want to give this guy all my money!"

I was of course disgusted by the spitting, so I dropped my bag "which was small with about one book in it" and walked over to the group of people who were probably very amused by my lack of fright.

I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes when one of them slid his knife lightly across his throat and smiled at me. These losers were psychotic and I didn't care. Beating the crap out of them was just what I wanted right about then.

I walked up to them till I was inches from the leaders face. Then, quickly, I grabbed his knife and twisted his wrist. I cracked my knuckles on his nose feeling the cartilage crack under my fist.

Another guy came at me and sliced my arm with his six inch. I hollered out in pain, but only for a second. I grabbed him by his hair and hammered my fists into his jaw. Saliva spewed from his mouth as he spun around from the impact.

Another guy actually threw his at me. I narrowly dodged it and sprinted at him when he was weaponless.

I quickly jabbed him in the stomach and punched him again in the ribs hearing the cracking and popping of bones as they shattered in his body.

That was the last one. I spat on the leader "as he had done to me" and grabbed my bag. I walked out of the alley and went on my way to school.

OOOOOOOOOOO

It was getting a little chilly so I clung to my jacket a little bit tighter, but when I moved, a wave of pain shot up my left arm.

Even though it was cold, I took the jacket off to examine it. It was a pretty bad gash. I knew I would defiantly feel it by the end of the day.

Groaning, I took my jacket completely off and tore both sleeves off. It was a thin jacket so it was pretty simple for me to tear. I wrapped on of them around my arm and threw the other one away.

Kids at our school were always coming up with new fashions, so I could get away with it without suspicion.

I smiled and kept walking for school with a slight limp.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome's Profile:

The early morning was my favorite time of day! It was 4:00am and I was so excited to go to school on my first day.

The day before, I was so nervous, I thought I was gunna have to be "sick" today. But I realized that I would have to go eventually, so I decided I would at least get a jump-start.

I walked downstairs in the dark because I had not yet figured out were all the light switches were, and went into the kitchen.

Let's see…I thought to myself.

I just had a pop tart and some milk and wrote my mom a note. She showed me where the school was before so I just walked there myself…at 5:00am…

I knew I was probably going to be waiting a long time by myself, but that was alright with me.

When I walked out of the shrine, I saw a sign on the side of the street that said "Baird High" and on the bottom it said "Baird Jr. High". I was almost surprised that there was no "Baird Elementary", but there wasn't so…whatever.

I took the directions the sign gave me. There was another way to go, but it would take me at least an hour to get to school that way. I knew I would be early as hell, but I just wanted to get there in one piece.

I circled the park and walked for maybe twenty minutes before I saw the school.

When I got there, I was surprised (and a little relieved) that I was not alone. There was someone else who was already there. He was holding his arm like he was hurt or something.

A little worried and nervous, I walked up to him. When I softly said "hi", he nearly jumped out of his shirt. He looked at me with fear and anger until he really looked at me…then he was just…looking. It was kinda creepy actually.

He sighed under his breath and unclenched his arm. He shot a glance at me and straitened himself.

"Are you the new girl?" he asked me a little dryly. I nodded. So far, I didn't really like this guy. But I knew I would have to deal with him.

He closed his eyes and walked up to me. He put his right hand in his pocket and extended the other one. I took it and looked back at the other hand in his pocket.

As soon as I gave this guy a good once over, he looked like he had gotten into a lot of fights. His nose was bruised a little bit and there was a weird smell about him.

I knew it wasn't like he had not showered because the smell was mixed in with Pantene Shampoo. I then looked at his left arm. Blood was dripping down from under the cloth wrapped around his arm.

I let out a small gasp and he narrowed his eyes. He took his hand out of his pocket. Blood; this guy was covered in it!

I backed away a little bit. My mother had always told me to never get mixed in with people who liked to start fights. And I was guessing this was one of those types of guys.

I gave him a nervous smile. "So, what happened?" I asked him.

He huffed and averted his eyes.

"Nothing bad." He said coolly. It was my turn to narrow my eyes.

"Your arm is covered in blood!" I shouted. He winced at my volume and I regretted yelling. If this guy was always starting fights, maybe he would attack me to!

But he didn't. He just looked at me in an annoyed way. I blushed. His eyes seemed to look right into me. Like he was reading my mind or something; it was really weird.

I looked right back at him; though I knew I was not as intimidating as he was. Suddenly, he closed his eyes and dropped to the ground. I was scared now. What if he fainted? At the school now when no one was here to help. I didn't think I could carry him and if I ran off, someone could get to him before help did!

I panicked. "Oh God!" I thought, "What am I gunna do, what am I gunna do?" It was nearly 5:30 in the morning. Most people weren't even awake yet. So even if I could get help… who?

I looked back at him. His injury looked really bad even on the outside of the cloth. I unwrapped it which made the guy hiss in pain. But he didn't wake.

I looked at the gash in his arm. Just the look of it made me want to throw up! Or run away screaming! I did neither. I ran to a water fountain in the school entrance. The fountain was outside, so I was able to get it without breaking in the school.

I dampened the cloth, which looked suspiciously like a jacket sleeve, and ran back to him. I dabbed it on his gash and something that sounded almost like a low growl could be heard from his throat.

It was chilly, but I was still sweating. After all the blood was whipped away, I wrapped the cloth around his arm again, this time, tighter. When he woke up, he looked both mad and a little sick.

"What happened?" he asked hardly above a whisper. I told him that he blacked out and he looked at me with an angry glare. Then he looked at his arm and his eyes softened.

"You?" he asked. I blushed a deep red and nodded. He then gave me what _looked_ like a smile. I blushed even more at that.

OOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru's Profile:

I tried to smile at her, but I was in too much pain to try very hard.

"My name is Sesshomaru, and if you're who I think you are, then I'm supposed to show you around the school today, we have all the same classes besides homeroom." I told her.

She smiled a warm smile that sent all my pain away. I really didn't feel anything at all. Nothing except for that feeling you get in your stomach when you have a crush on someone.

I knew I liked her, simple as that. But I didn't care if _I_ liked her or not, because if anything got in the way of my grades, my father would…you guessed it, kill me.

I returned the smile and she gave me her name. "Kagome…" I said out loud to myself.

Higurashi Kagome was her name. She was pretty, much prettier the Kikyo. And she was nice…also unlike Kikyo.

I chuckled to myself at that thought. Kagome was unlike any of the girls at Baird High School. She didn't talk and talk and talk to get my attention. She was pleasant to be around…and you could even say she smelt really good to.

I then looked at my arm. It wasn't bleeding and she even wrapped it back up for me. It looked good enough to fool the teachers; which didn't take much anyway.

I was just afraid that Inuyasha would know about it. He would probably get all worried and call mom to pick me up; which would make dad _very_ happy indeed.

I looked at Kagome again. She had stopped looking and me and just looked at the school entrance.

She was scared. Of course I would be too if the first thing that happened to me before I even got in the school was a guy fainting in front of me and I have no idea how to handle it all by myself.

But apparently, she knew how to handle it just fine. I smiled a real smile and she giggled. I liked her smile and laugh. I didn't know why…but I did. It wasn't annoying like most girls laughs. Some would even break out into a snort and laugh about that even more.

I irritated me. But she had a sweet, kind of soothing laugh.

Kagome walked up to the entrance. "So, you're going to show me around…why don't you just go home?" she asked. I grinned. But it wasn't a happy grin. It was more like a knowing grin if you catch my drift. My eyes were pointed downward.

"My father wouldn't like that…and I don't want to be in his presence for a while now. We kinda got into a fight yesterday." I told her.

"Is that how you got the cut?" she asked me. I sighed. I don't normally talk to girls this much. They usually don't care or know about anything I say.

"No," I said, "A few guys tried to rough me up this morning. I took the all out but one managed to gash me." I said looking at the pain-filled arm. I hoped Inuyasha wouldn't notice anything.

After that, we just sat and talked; for hours at least. My arm was feeling a little stiff, but I could handle it.

What I liked most about Kagome was that you could have a conversation with her without every sentence ending in, "you know, you're really hot." That's what I liked about her.

I bet that even if I was really ugly, she would still be sitting here talking to me.

In fact, I knew she would. After I kept talking to her, I realized that we had a lot in common, but our family life was way different. At least I had a father and she didn't, but I wish still that my family was like hers.

She has no father, but I wish I didn't have one either. At least not the one I have now.

Eventually, a black car pulled up in the school parking lot and our principal walked out. He always came to school half an hour early. He looked at Kagome then me.

"Excuse me Sesshomaru, but is that the new girl?" he asked me as if Kagome couldn't hear him. I was mad at that. Why didn't he just ask her? I nodded outwardly irritated and he quickened his pace up to us.

"Kagome Higurashi?" He asked. Kagome nodded and smiled. A tiny bit of jealousy struck through me. I was mad that she was smiling at someone else? That was both stupid…and odd…

I shrugged and watched their conversation.

"Miss Higurashi," the principal said cheerily, "We meet at last."

**Done, and that, my friends, is chapter two! Now, R&R and get ready for chapter three!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there everybody, this is chapter three! I can't wait to finish this story, but I haven't even gotten started! But I am so ready to be done. I guess…here it is!**

**Disclaimer: Box, box, box!**

**Chapter Three: Warmth in a kiss**

Kagome's Profile:

I was scared. To say I was scared was the biggest friggen understatement in the universe of understatements. I was scared out of my skirt. Here I was on my first week of school and there was a dance at the school gym. This was all I needed.

Thankfully, Sesshomaru had wanted to take me there. We were going as friends. He said it would be a good time to find someone I liked at the school. I kinda already liked him. I hoped he liked me back.

The doorbell rang at six and I still wasn't ready, but my mom answered the door. I quickly dressed and put on my make up; all the time wondering how long Sesshomaru could stand my family.

I ran downstairs and Sesshomaru wasn't there. My grandfather had knocked on the door. I was a nervous wreck. I knew I shouldn't have been, but I just was.

"Kagome, are you alright?" my mother asked. I didn't get to answer before the doorbell rang. My stomach plummeted and I rushed to the door. I fixed my hair and opened the door.

I was greeted by flowers and a smiling Sesshomaru. I took the flowers and put them up to my face trying to hide my blush.

Sesshomaru knew I was blushing so he chuckled a bit. I didn't know why he was being so formal. We were just going as friends.

After some very uncomfortable moments with my mom, we were walking to school.

We talked for a long time before we got there. I blushed a lot. When we got there, the music was so loud we could have had the party outside. But it was too cold…so we didn't.

I wasn't a very good dancer so I wasn't going to…that was, until Sesshomaru dragged me onto the floor. I expected Sesshomaru to leave me for another girl. But to my surprise, he grabbed my hips gently and swayed to the music.

Sesshomaru was the best dancer I'd ever seen. His body moved in rhythm with the music as if he had practiced all the time.

Suspiciously enough, the music matched my mood perfectly. It was slow at first, and Sesshomaru pressed his body to mine as we danced.

"Hey now, Hey now

Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?

I could almost kiss those stars

They're shining so bright."

I thought I was going to trip, I knew I was going to trip, but I never did. Something about Sesshomaru's soft and smooth movements made me graceful. I didn't know what was going on.

Did he like me? I wasn't sure; he kept hold of me as we moved slowly to the music.

"Then I see you smile and I go,

Oh, oh, oh

I would never want to miss this

Cuz' in my heart, I know what this is."

Sesshomaru rested his head on my shoulder. I was blushing furiously. He must like me! But…is this why he asked me to the dance? Or was he just doing it to freak me out. Or maybe he was trying to say something to me through his motions.

"Hey now, hey now

This is what dreams are made of.

Hey now, hey now

This is what dreams are made of.

I've got

Somewhere I belong

I've got

Somebody to love

This is what dreams

Are made of"

I closed my eyes and let him move me. He didn't make a single bad move that sent red sirens down my brain either. He was a total gentleman. I sighed into his shoulder. I could tell he smiled.

"Have you ever wondered what life is about?

You can search the world and never figure it out

You don't have to sail the oceans

No, no, no

Happiness is no mystery it's

Here and now

It's you and me yah

Hey now, hey now

This is what dreams are made of

Hey now, hey now

This is what dreams are made of

I've got

Somewhere I belong

I've got

Somebody to love

This is what dreams

Are made of"

I drowned out everything except us. We were so close; I could feel his breath on my skin. I just wanted to…to…to kiss him! But he would probably hate me if I do that. So I just stayed with what we were doing, silently wishing we could take it to the next level. I was crushing hard on this on; but not literally.

"Open your eyes

Shout to the sky

When I see you smiling I go

Oh, oh, oh

Yesterday my life was duller

Now everything's taken color

Hey no, hey now

This is what dreams are made of

Hey now, hey now

This is what dreams are made of

I've got

Somewhere I belong

I've got

Somebody to love

This is what dreams

Are made of"

I shivered as his hot breath glided across the skin on my neck. This was the most romantic moment of my life and it wasn't even a dream. I wanted to cry out in joy. Sesshomaru's hard yet smooth muscular arms wrapped loosely around my waist and rested on my hips.

I thought that they would go further at any moment so I could yell at him and be convinced that this wasn't true love…but he never did. And I was happy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru's Profile:

I was in sheer bliss. What turned out to just be a simple dare from my friends turned out to be a lot of fun. I had to say that I didn't agree at all with the way they were treating her.

She was a little clumsy; which is why they picked fun at her a bit. But she was just that way and she never said crappy stuff like: "I'm such a klutz, I wish I were dead!" or: "Stop making fun of me, I hate you guys!"

She was perfectly alright with her faults. She was also okay with mine…or so I hoped. When the song ended, Kagome didn't let go; neither did I. We just sort of waited for the next one to come on. That one was beautiful. I knew that when the music was playing, Kagome was thinking exactly what the words were saying.

"Found myself today

Oh I found myself and ran

Away

But something pulled me back

A voice of reason I forgot

I had

All I know is you're not here to say

What you always used to say

But it's written in the sky

Tonight"

Kagome sighed into my chest. My heart thumped loudly and my breathing sped up. I hoped she didn't notice. The feelings I felt were mixed with the smooth dance and the slow music.

"So I won't give up

No I won't break down

Sooner then it seems

Life turns around

And I will be strong

Even if it all goes wrong

When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe

Someone's watching over me"

I pulled Kagome closer. I looked over at the punch table were Inuyasha and Kikyo were. Inuyasha looked like he was have "the time of his life" and I didn't blame him. Kagome and I were one that night and I would have never stopped if that song didn't first. But for now, it stayed playing.

"Seen that ray of light

And it's shining on my destiny

Shining all the time

And I won't be afraid

To follow everywhere it's taking me

But all I know is yesterday is gone

And right now I belong

To this moment to my dreams

So I won't give up

No I won't break down

Sooner then it seems

Life turns around

And I will be strong

Even if it all goes wrong

When I'm standing in the dark I still believe

Someone's watching over me"

The lights were dimmed. I knew Kagome was probably scared out of her socks. She was dancing with one of the most popular guys in school on her third day. But I felt different about Kagome then anyone else I'd ever known. It was strange, so for the moment, I could never even begin to explain it.

"It doesn't matter what people say

It doesn't matter how long it takes

Just believe in yourself

And you'll find

And it only matters how true you are

Be true to yourself

And follow

Your heart

"So I won't give up

No I won't break down

Sooner then it seems

Life turns around

And I will be strong

Even if it all goes wrong

When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe…

That I won't give up!

No I won't break down!

Sooner then it seems life turns around!

And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong!

When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe…

Someone's watching over

Someone's watching over

Someone's watching over

Me"

As the music faded, I slowly let go of Kagome. I knew I was about to start sweating so I asked her if she wanted to go outside.

She nodded and we walked outside. When we got out there the chill was a comfort. Kagome was breathing a little hard; not because of the dancing…but because of the _dancing._ I know that doesn't make much sense, but if you have a heart, you understand.

We walked around the park a bit before Kagome got a little cold. I gave her my jacket, even though I knew it would do little good with the sleeves ripped off. She gladly took it anyway.

We didn't talk very much. We just looked at the trees as the leaves played in the wind. The howling of the wind quieted and small white specks trickled down from the air.

One got on Kagome's nose and she wiggled it to show she didn't want it there. I suppressed the urge to chuckle at her reaction to frozen specks on her nose.

She breathed into her hands to warm them and I took them in mine. I was wearing a white tee under my suit which I quickly stripped myself of and put it in my locker.

I wasn't cold. I wasn't warm, but I wasn't cold. I took Kagome's hands in mine to warm them. She blushed as I blew hot air onto them.

Neither of us understood my actions that night. It was as if we were a couple. I thought about that for a minute. Could we be? I looked at Kagome with her hands in mine.

I tried to read her eyes. I didn't get much from them. But I knew she wasn't complaining about what I was doing. I wondered for one moment what it would feel like. What it would be like to kiss her right there; there under the stars while the snow fell freely from the sky.

I looked at her and got transfixed by her eyes. Her stormy blue eyes seemed to drown me as I willingly went to the deep end. She looked from one eye to the other like she was looking for something.

My eyelids slowly fell. She walked closer to me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

I was surprised, but I didn't show it. I just closed my eyes completely and slid my arms around her waist. My lips brushed hers slightly and she rose a bit to get deeper.

I licked her top lip and felt her shiver. I liked that. She smiled a bit under my lips and I lightly pressed them together. I very lightly nipped at her bottom lip and she moaned.

I deepened the kiss and she pulled up closer. My tongue slid in and out of her mouth. She shuddered again from my kiss and the cold. I wanted to warm her; that was my goal.

We locked the kiss and our embrace was so perfect. It was so comfortable; so right. I didn't want to stop; ever.

The wind licked my hair and the full moon made it seem like it was glowing. It was the most romantic moment…well…ever!

The kiss lasted for a while. When we finally broke it, I felt an incredible_ need_ to kiss her again, but I censored it. She had warmed up until we stopped so we just held hands for the rest of the walk home.

**There, a kiss scene that was way better then "and then he kissed me" I give DETAIL man! That's what people want! That's what you guys want right? Cool anyway, that's all for that chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, this one will have a LOT of Angst. So if you are sensitive to that, I will warn you when it comes. You'll be able to tell by the scary music that will play in your head as you are reading it. **

**Disclaimer: I shall not say it…_its too painful! _**

Chapter Four: Mother Dear.

Kagome's Profile:

I was so happy. I was so confused. I was never going to sleep again. Sesshomaru and I … kissed? I was too surprised for words. I thought that we were just friends. But I suppose not. Anyway, I wanted to get to the bottom of his actions that night. So, I walked to his house.

I had never actually been inside his house before. But I wanted to this time. I wanted to see him again…but just for answers…nothing else. I smiled at that and walked out the door after my mother had made breakfast.

I walked down the road slowly. If I took my time, I would get there by ten. I knew Sesshomaru was always up early, so he would most likely be up by then.

I continued to walk to his house. I yawned as the morning sun warmed my still slightly sleepy body. I stretched my arms in the air and took a breath of fresh air. It was wonderful.

I suppose that after the kiss with Sesshomaru, I was more at ease then usual. But at the same time, I knew I would never be the same around him. I blushed as I remembered the sweetness of his lips. They were so…soft and inviting. My stomach lifted and I couldn't help but feel like laughing.

I giggled as I rounded a corner to his house. I looked up at the massive building. It was huge! I felt a little silly walking up to it and ringing the doorbell at ten in the morning, but I had to talk to him as soon as possible.

It took a while, but the door opened and a woman was standing at the door. The woman looked kind and she held a warm smile when she saw me.

"Which of my sons are you here to see young lady?" she asked me sweetly. For some reason, I didn't see very much of Sesshomaru in this woman. She acted a little like him though. Although Sesshomaru was a bit more mysterious then this woman appeared to be.

"INUYASHA!" I heard from inside the house. The volume and intensity of the voice made me shiver. Suddenly, a crash was heard and I saw the woman give a sigh.

She looked behind her where I saw Sesshomaru's brother Inuyasha get thrown to the floor and scramble to get up. Even though he had just been thrown roughly to the ground, he had a big smile on his face as he quickly got to his feet and ran again.

To my surprise, Sesshomaru followed him and jumped into the air. He talked Inuyasha and pinned him to the ground. Inuyasha grabbed Sesshomaru's hair and Sesshomaru let out a cry of pain and Inuyasha was on top.

I waited for their mother to break them up, but I could see she wasn't going to do it. I actually saw a hint of a smile on her face as she watched her boys go at it.

Sesshomaru huffed and abruptly lifted himself from the floor with Inuyasha on top of him. The force sent Inuyasha flying a few inches. Enough time for Sesshomaru to slide from under him and grab his head in a headlock.

Though Inuyasha looked like he was enjoying this rumble, Sesshomaru looked thoroughly annoyed.

"GIVE IT BACK INUYASHA!" Sesshomaru yelled right into Inuyasha ears which made Inuyasha wince. But he just laughed.

"Give what back; I have no idea what you're talking about Sessho." Inuyasha laughed between gasps.

It was obvious that both of them were oblivious to me standing no more then a few yards away. What made me blush was that they were both very much topless. They had baggy pajama pants on (which, by the way, looked so HOT on both of them).

I was staring them fighting. It wasn't like the kind of fighting my brother and I have. It was more like Sesshomaru wasn't using his full force on Inuyasha. He was using just enough to hurt Inuyasha to an extent that wasn't hurting per say.

Sesshomaru then gave an evil smirk and pulled Inuyasha's ear. Sesshomaru's eyes widened creepily and his smile widened. I was very much freaked out by it, but I also wanted to laugh. I looked at their mother who was already laughing. She apparently loved it when her sons wrestled.

Sesshomaru grabbed his ear and pulled getting a shriek from Inuyasha who handed Sesshomaru an Mp3 player and Sesshomaru smiled wider and grabbed it and put it in his pocket. He then straddled Inuyasha's back and pulled his hands behind his back.

"Does it hurt Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked playfully. Inuyasha whimpered in response and made a playful yet painful growl at Sesshomaru who only laughed evilly. Sesshomaru looked over at us and his eyes held a little shock when he saw me standing at the door.

I blushed and he smiled and got off Inuyasha who took this as his chance and talked Sesshomaru. I laughed and their mother laughed as well. But she suddenly stopped and looked behind me.

I saw worry in her eyes as a black SUV pulled into the driveway. She hurriedly rushed to her boys to stop them and beckoned me inside the house. I nodded a little curious and shut the door behind me.

Sesshomaru walked up to me and took my hand and shoved me behind him. I didn't know why he did that, but I stayed behind him. Sesshomaru was at least a foot taller then me, so he his me pretty well.

When the door slammed open, I figured out why they were all doing this. A man walked into the door and Sesshomaru's mother walked up to the man. The man smiled at her, but I could tell it wasn't the happily married to this woman kind of smile. It was forced or something. He then looked at Sesshomaru. I was already scared of this man.

He walked up to Sesshomaru and frowned at him. "Is everything alright son?" He asked sourly. Sesshomaru cringed.

"Stay at the bar all night again dad?" He asked. I shivered at the acid in his voice. The man smirked and walked away from him. Suddenly, a little dog walked up to me and sniffed my leg. I knew more then anything that that dog was going to rat me out. It looked at me with little puppy dog eyes.

All my anger with the puppy went away. It was so cute and if it barked, it wouldn't know any better. And just as I suspected, it did bark. The man whirled around and Sesshomaru froze.

"Why is that mutt barking?" he asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha had cold sweat running down his face. "She's just hungry, I'll go feed her." He said and slowly, shakily made his way to his dog. I sighed out in relief and Sesshomaru's skin went cold.

I knew why when I realized that his father could see me! I quickly hid behind Sesshomaru even though I knew it was pointless. He came up to Sesshomaru and shoved him out of the way.

Now I was mad at this guy for hurting Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru; why you think you have to hide this girl from me is a mystery." He said coolly. He looked like his was sorta trying to sound nice…but he didn't.

The dog started barking again. Inuyasha didn't move. I saw the worry in his eyes. Sesshomaru's dad looked away from me and at the dog. He gritted his teeth and sent a glare to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I've told you a hundred times, either you shut that dog up, or **I** will." He said. Inuyasha ran over and clamped his hands over the little dog's snout and it stopped making noise.

I shivered as he looked at me again. "So, how close are you with Sesshomaru?" he asked.

"We're friends." I said sheepishly. I was embarrassed at the reason as to why I came in the first place. He looked at me and I could see the murder in his eyes. I also saw the murder in Sesshomaru's eyes as he looked at his father.

His father walked closer to me and crossed his arms over his chest. "She looks like a whore." I shivered. Sesshomaru growled.

"Father," he said in a warning tone. "Do not call her that, she's one of my friends." His father laughed a disgusting laugh that made my skin crawl.

"Well, why else would she be here? She just wants to fu-

"FATHER!" Sesshomaru yelled before he could finish. "Leave her alone!" Sesshomaru's dad looked like he would just kill his son.

"Do not interrupt me when I am talking, I thought I taught you better!" He shouted and jabbed Sesshomaru right into the stomach and faced me again. My eyes were watering and I could already see their mother start to cry.

He came up to me and I thought he was going to hurt me, but Sesshomaru made a noise and he turned around. Sesshomaru walked slowly up to him. I couldn't read his eyes. He didn't say anything as he walked up to his father and me.

"Leave her alone. Come on Kagome, let's g-." Suddenly, his father jabbed him right in the stomach. I screamed and jumped back into Inuyasha. Inuyasha held me so I wouldn't cry. But he was looking a little sick as well. All the while, that poor little puppy bark, bark, barked away.

OOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru's Profile:

When my father hit me, it was all I could stand. Years and years of his torture flashed through my head. Images and scenes from long ago invaded my memory.

(Sesshomaru's memory)

_"No Father, leave mother alone!" Sesshomaru is smashed into a wall. Blood trickled down his face as his mother bent over him in tears. _

_"No please! Leave me alone! Get away, GET AWAY FROM ME! Father, please no!" Sesshomaru at six years old was grabbed by his hair and continuously punched in the stomach. His breath taken away, he was thrown harshly to the rocky ground._

_"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha huddled together as their mother screamed at their drunken father who had pulled at her hair and scratched her and thrown many discarded bricks at her sons. Blood gushed from her mouth as he rammed his fist into her chest. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru cried…they cried so long and hard they each felt dizzy enough to barely dodge more bricks. _

(End of Sesshomaru's memory)

Tears dropped from my eyes without even touching my cheeks. I balled my hands into very tight fists and cracked open my eyes letting more tears fall. I faintly heard Kagome scream along with my mother when my father hit me, but when the wind was knocked out of me, I hardly heard anything.

I looked up at my father with bloodshot eyes. I drew my arm back and smashed my fist into my fathers face. My father was thrown back. When I opened my eyes, I realized what I had done and deeply regretted it.

My father growled and rose from his fallen position. He spat blood and saliva. My heart when to my throat and my eyes widened. I rushed over and grabbed Kagome and my mother. Inuyasha ran with me.

We ran as fast as we could to my room and slammed the door behind us. My father banged on the door and shouted horrible things like what he would do to us when he got in there.

Kagome was shivering in my arms as I kept her close to me. The only things we heard from our side of the door was my father's cursing and Inuyasha's puppy yipping in the background.

When the banging stopped, we got anxious. Inuyasha's puppy was whimpering and it sounded like she was running.

Inuyasha had run up to me with worry in his eyes. "Patches!" Inuyasha said in a horrified whisper. "Sesshomaru, he's going to hurt Patches!"

When it dawned upon me as well, I was shaking with fear. Inuyasha loved that dog, and Kikyo hated it so of course I loved it. I looked at the door with cold sweat running down my face and Kagome still shaking violently in my arms.

My mother suddenly ran up to Inuyasha and clamped her hands over his ears. Immediately after she did, we heard a high-pitched yelp from Patches…then there was silence. Kagome rammed her head into my chest as she choked with tears.

I bit my lower lip and Inuyasha knew what had happened. He slumped to the ground, bent over and threw up. Mother held her hand over her mouth to stop herself from crying out. Kagome's hands were gripping my shirt in a death grip. She shuddered and choked into my chest and her tears dampened my shirt.

My father had stopped making any noise at all. I held Kagome who had stopped shivering, but never left my arms. My mother walked up to me.

"Your father must have calmed down; I'll go out there and make sure." She said. I didn't want her to go, but every time my father got into this kind of spasm, Mother was always able to calm him down…well, almost every time.

I nearly jumped when she opened the door, but she quickly closed it when she walked out. Inuyasha crawled over and pressed his ear to the door. Kagome looked at him. I worried for mother.

We could hear muffled sounds coming from the other side of the door. Then, after what seemed like forever, the door opened. My mother walked in and smiled weakly.

"Your father is in his room now, you boys can come out," she said with a slight choke to her voice. Kagome looked up at me and I smiled.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that Kagome," I whispered to her. Kagome whipped the tears from her eyes and let go of me. I was a little sad that she did. Inuyasha looked hopefully at Mother who smiled at him.

"Patches is going to be fine, he's a little hurt, but I'll take him to the Vet in a few minutes. I'll be back soon. I think you'd better stay out of the house while I'm gone alright boys. And Miss, I'm very sorry you had to see all this; I really hope you're still friends with my boys."

Kagome smiled and nodded. I knew right then that Kagome was a really wonderful person. To still hang around someone even though his father tried to kill her…at least I think he tried to. I know he would have if he ever got hold of her.

Inuyasha hugged Mother and we quickly left the house. I didn't want to leave Mother alone with Father, but she had told us what to do, and I would most certainly not disobey her.

We left and Kagome was more then happy to be out of the house. "Sesshomaru, did I start something with your father?" she asked quietly. Inuyasha shook his head. He had been walking ahead of us.

Kagome grasped my hand and squeezed it. I smiled. "There's no reason to feel guilty. My father has always been that way, I should have warned you."

Kagome looked at the ground. Inuyasha looked at us and shook his head slowly. He walked up to a Dunkin Donuts and walked in. Kagome blushed. She knew why he did that. She scooted closer to me. It was a little chilly out. I turned around so she was facing me. I lowered my face so our noses were almost touching.

"Don't you ever think that you had anything to do with this today, you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time," I said. Kagome smiled and closed her eyes and arched her head. I brushed my lips to hers and kissed her lips, her jaw, and her neck.

Kagome moaned and wrapped her arms around my waist pulling herself closer to me. She slid her hands up and down my back (which by the way, felt **really** good) and pressed her chest to mine. I combed my fingers threw her long raven hair and down her neck.

It had gotten dark while we were in my room cowering from my father. It seemed like a lot longer the n a few hours. Rain clouds started to form. I broke the kiss and we walked down the street to Kagome's house.

Inuyasha had joined us and the walk was mostly silent. When we got to the door, Kagome pecked my on the cheek and hugged Inuyasha. We said our good-byes and Inuyasha and I left.

We walked all the way to our house to see if Mom was home yet. Surprisingly enough, her car was parked in the driveway. Inuyasha was about to walk up the steps when I got an incredible shiver all through my body. It was like nothing I had ever felt. I took hold of Inuyasha's shoulder before he could get into the house.

"What's the matter Sessho?" he asked me. I looked up to see that rain had started to fall. Inuyasha kept looking at me.

"If Mom was supposed to go to the Vet, why would she be here after half an hour?" I asked. Inuyasha had no words. We slowly opened the door and the first thing we saw made Inuyasha take a few steps back until he backed into me.

Patches was lying dead on the tile floor. I nearly fell over when Inuyasha lost his balance and I had to catch him before he fell down on the front steps. I knew then that there was something wrong.

"Inuyasha…why would mom not take Patches to the Vet?" I asked. Inuyasha didn't answer me. I walked over to the kitchen and I immediately turned pale. The entire kitchen was covered in…blood.

I was gunna be sick. Inuyasha staggered in moments later and ran into me. "Is that…Patches's blood?" he asked. I looked at the blood handprint on the wall. I didn't even have to answer him.

We walked up to my room and saw a trail of blood leading right through the doorway. My heart sped up in my chest and Inuyasha looked white as snow. I clenched my hand over his and we went inside.

As soon as I saw what was lying on my bed before me, Inuyasha and I both threw up. I knew right then and there that this image would never get out of my head. My mother was draped across my white sheets on my bed. Two stab wounds in her chest and many bruises in other places of her body.

When I was done blowing chunks, Inuyasha was still at it. I stumbled over to my mother's body and wept; tears rolling down my cheeks and dropping onto her bloody face. "Mother…" I whispered to her dead ears. Inuyasha was crying silently in the background. I could hear every sniffle, every cough, but the only thing that registered was that my mother…was gone.

**There now, didn't I tell ya that there was gunna be "some" angst? Well, now you have it so…yah. R&R everyone and have a great summer!** ****


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, now that we have just read a very depressing chapter, I think we should at least try to liven things up a bit. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are being separated, but not from each other, they just live in separate houses. With a dead mother and a Father that can't be found, how will the two survive apart from each other?**

**Disclaimer: I'm started to get just a little bit tired of you all. One of my better stories, "One Messed Up Conversation About Colors" was taken off the site. Needless to say…I am horrified that anyone would want that story gone! I loved that story! And I did not have my own characters in the story, and I did not mention any names. Wow, this is long… Anyway, I would just like to thank the jerk who deleted my story…you people have no sense of humor… **

Chapter Five: Living With My Love

Kagome's Profile:

When I went to school the next day, I didn't see Inuyasha or Sesshomaru anywhere. I got a little worried. I had wanted to talk to Sesshomaru about the night before…but I didn't think I would ever get to do that now.

At the end of the school day, I got a phone call on my cell.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Kagome?"

"Yah, who is this?" I asked.

"It's Sesshomaru, I need you to do me a favor."

"What do you need, anything, just name it!"

"I need you to pick me and Inuyasha up at the Police station." He said.

I closed my eyes. Did they do something? When I had first met Sesshomaru, I thought he looked pretty much like a bad-boy…but now that I knew him a bit better, I wasn't so sure about that…

"Why, what did you do?" I asked. I could hear a sigh in the other end. He sounded tired.

"Nothing, I'll talk to you about it later, but can you please just pick us up? We've been here all night." He said with obvious fatigue.

"Alright, I'll get my mom down there and we'll pick you guys up, but I want to hear the entire story alright?"

"Yah, okay, thanks Kagome…"

Then we both hung up. I knew there was something wrong with him, but I didn't really know what it could have been.

When I got home, I told my mother and it took a little more then convincing to get her to go.

"Why can't their mother or father pick them up? It sounds like they did something that they don't want their parents to find out about." She said. I didn't know how to answer that.

"Look mom, I know that they would never do anything really bad. Sesshomaru is really nice and Inuyasha too. Please, he asked me to do this and I really want to help him out!" I said. My mother looked at me.

"Is this the same Sesshomaru who took you to the dance and when he brought you back you couldn't stop talking about how nice he is and about how much you _loved_ his kiss?" She asked.

Had I really said something like that? It did sound like something I would do…anyway, after a while of begging and pleading, I finally got her into the car and on her way to the police station. Sota was in the back seat.

"Momma, on the way back, can I sit in the front?" He asked. Mom didn't even acknowledge the question. She turned right to me. "Know this young lady, I am not paying for a pardon." She said. I really believed that so I hoped that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were not the problem.

When we pulled into the parking lot of the police station, Mom looked a little antsy. I knew she didn't really want to be there. When we got into the station, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were sitting together in some chairs in the waiting room.

Inuyasha had his head on his brother's shoulder. His breathing was even and his eyes were closed. Sesshomaru was resting his head on his brother's. I had to say that they looked totally innocent. I almost laughed at their position. But all my laughter would go away when I found out why they were like that.

My mother went to the front desk and talked for a bit. I walked over to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Sesshomaru's eyes fluttered open, but Inuyasha stayed asleep. Sesshomaru looked very tired and looked like he would fall back to sleep any minute. I smiled.

"Sesshomaru, we're here. So…what happened?" I asked. Sesshomaru shook his head. I could see he didn't want to talk about it yet. I shrugged and my mom looked at us.

"Alright then, let's go. Sesshomaru…uhh…" My mom looked at Inuyasha. I walked up to her. "His name is Inuyasha mom. He's Sesshomaru's brother." I said. My mom sighed. "Alright, so why are they here; the nice lady at the front desk wouldn't tell me." She said in a tired tone.

Sesshomaru looked down and Inuyasha apparently was still asleep and walking with us to the parking lot. My mom was still waiting for an answer when Inuyasha started crying.

"Sessho…please…please tell me this was all just a horrible dream." He said as the tears slid down from his eyes and into his mouth making him swallow or spit. Sesshomaru didn't say anything. My mother looked at Sesshomaru who didn't show any emotion. Then finally, he said something.

"Inuyasha needs to sit up front…he gets car sick." He said calmly. Inuyasha nodded weakly. My mom shrugged and opened the car door to let Inuyasha in. Sesshomaru opened the door on his side and we all got in.

As we were driving, my mother looked at Sesshomaru through the rear-view mirror. "So, where is your house Sesshomaru?" She asked. Sesshomaru sunk into the seat and seemed to lean towards me a bit. "We can't go back there…" he said sourly. My mother frowned. "How come?" She asked.

Sesshomaru pointed out the door to a house that was surrounded by police cars and yellow tape. People were running to and from the house with brief-cases and some of then didn't leave.

Sesshomaru leaned back in his seat again and my mom looked at him through the mirror. "What happened here? No offence, but I thought you two did something to get you at the police station." She said in a worried tone. Inuyasha opened the window and stuck his head out. His face was getting a little green. "Poor Inuyasha," I thought.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and leaned into me. Right then, he seemed to fall asleep right on my shoulder. His long hair brushed down the side of his face and I moved it. Then his head fell and he was lying on my lap. Mom apparently didn't notice so she just took us home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru's Profile:

When we got to Kagome's house, I was thoroughly impressed with her housekeeping. Kagome woke me up when we got to her house. Normally I would have been embarrassed, but Kagome's brother had fallen asleep to, so I didn't really care. I was too depressed to be embarrassed.

Kagome showed me the house and I followed her. Inuyasha was talking to her mom. Kagome took me upstairs to her room and I simply fell onto her soft pink (grr) bed. I didn't mind the color that much, but as far as I could tell, it was the most comfortable thing in the world. And best of all, it smelled like her.

Kagome giggled when I lay down on her bed. She sat at the foot of the bed and took off my boots. I was going to warn her about the smell, but since I hadn't been walking in them much, I was grateful that they didn't smell bad.

Kagome crawled up and lay down next to me. She cuddled up to my back and lay neatly on her side. I smiled. It was an exhausted smile, but one that I wish Kagome could have seen.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

We apparently woke up a few hours later. Kagome's mom was rubbing my arm to wake me and Kagome was still asleep behind me. I cracked my eyes open and Kagome's mother's face was surprisingly close to mine.

"Your brother told me what happened…" was all she said. I woke up to that and Kagome, feeling the bed stir, woke up as well. Kagome blushed when she saw that her mother had seen them, but her mom was just looking at me.

"Do you have a place to stay Sesshomaru?" she asked. I looked at the floor. My stomach hurt and I didn't really feel like talking. "Not really…where is Inuyasha?" I asked.

Her mom smiled. "He went with some friend named Kikyo or something so he has someone to be with; I suppose you could stay here if Kagome doesn't mind. Kagome smiled and shook her head. I tried to force a smile back at her, but didn't. She understood why.

Sota all of a sudden burst into the room. "He can sleep in my room!" Sota exclaimed happily. I looked at Sota. He seemed so excited, why ruin it? I nodded and Kagome's mom smiled at me again. I knew right then where Kagome got that beautiful smile.

I couldn't help but to smile back. Kagome took my arm and practically dragged me down the stairs. With her cheerful exterior, I knew she was trying to make me feel better. I wondered if her mom would tell her what happened. I was surprised that Inuyasha told. But I was fine with this woman knowing.

I smiled when Kagome dragged me into the kitchen and shoved me into a chair. She pulled out a box of crackers and put it on the table. She then put something on the stove and poured soup into it. After a while, the soup smelt really good.

When it was done, Kagome put some in a bowl for me and for her. It was one of the most delicious meals I had ever had; mostly because it didn't involve yelling or screaming or shouting or crying or Kikyo. It was just Kagome and me…together.

When we were done, Kagome and I walked back up to her room. We listened to music until it was ten at night. That's when Kagome turned it off and slipped into her bed. I got the urge to tuck her in. Instead, I crawled into bed right with her. To my surprise, she rolled over on top of me; her light body wrapping itself on mine.

I saw Kagome's blush as she moved up to my face. I licked her lips and she giggled. She closed her eyes and pressed a hungry kiss on my lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck and slipped her tongue passionately into my throat.

_**LEMON**_

I reached up her shirt and groped her rounded breasts. She moaned in response. We rolled over so I was on top. I slowly moved up and down her body and she responded and we continued that rhythm. I gently nipped at her mouth and she groaned. I slid her shirt off and she tried to take mine off.

It was a tight black tee so it was a little hard to get off, but she managed. I wanted to laugh at her attempts, but I suppressed it. I kissed her lips, then her cheek, then her jaw, then her neck and down to her bare chest. I tucked my hands under her back to reach her braw strap and practically ripped it off.

She giggled and grabbed onto me as soon as her braw popped open. I could tell she was embarrassed. I gripped her shoulders and playfully shoved her into the bed and looked at her with lustful eyes. She smiled and blushed deeply. I grinned, showing off my unusually sharp canine teeth and breathed like a maniac.

Kagome tilted her head into her pillow and she started making soft noises as if she were having an orgasm. I felt my erection growing and my member got hard. I massaged her large breasts before taking one into my mouth and nipping at it getting whimpers from Kagome as her nipples got hard instantly.

I shuddered when I felt her hand reach down my pants. She lightly gripped at my member and started pumping. Waves of pleasure clawed at my spine and down my legs. My mind was screaming when she let go and pulled her hand out. I growled as she undid my belt hastily and I kept with the rhythm which probably made it a little harder, but more fun.

Kagome's hand went smoothly down my legs as she pulled down my pants. I let them fall to the floor as I hiked up her skirt. I unzipped the back and threw it to the carpet. Without thinking, I ripped off her underwear and to my surprise; she didn't oppose or yell at me. If anything, she seemed impressed.

Now we were totally nude. This didn't bother me a bit…but Kagome was a little flushed. I smoothed my palm over her forehead and kissed it. She smiled and lifted her legs to the sides of my hips. I felt down her inner legs and I could see her shiver; her intoxicating scent overpowering anything else.

I seeped back and kissed her stomach, then her thigh, and then I licked around her area. Kagome moaned and gripped the sheets. I spread out her legs and flicked her rose bud. I then played with it with my tongue hearing he moan like a mad person as if she were having orgasm after orgasm.

I seeped my tongue into her and lapped up her sweet wetness. She kept trying to close her legs so I had to put my hands on he knees to stop her. Before she reached her limit, I brought my head back to hers and kissed her again letting her taste herself.

She grabbed me and flipped me over with strength…I didn't know she had. She smiled and sent butterfly kisses down my hard chest and down to **my** area. I was so hard it hurt. But her tongue licked its length and my body tensed. I started breathing heavier as she put her mouth completely over my member. I felt her suck and blow and bobbing her head up and down making me want to cry out. I never felt that anyone could ever make me feel this good. Tears streamed down my eyes with such pleasure. I thought then that even if her mom had walked in at that moment, I still would not have stopped.

Kagome did the same thing I did and stopped before I reached my peak. She lifted herself up to my face and I spun us over again and kissed her so she was ready for my entry. I thrust myself into her and felt her tense. She smiled at me so I kept going thankful she did not cry out.

This time, every time I moved up and down her body, I felt pleasure that I never knew existed. I went slowly at first, but after a while, the pleasure got so good I went faster and faster. I hammered into her rotating my hips and hearing her hitched breaths every time I pounded.

Kagome nearly screamed in pleasure, but didn't out of fear that someone may hear us. Thankfully, no one was below us. I thought with as hard as I was going either the bed or the floor would cave through. But by some kind of miracle… it didn't.

The pleasure was so instance, so mouthwatering and good that it lasted for a really long time. Finally, hours later it seemed, I felt like I would reach my peak…so I stopped. Kagome groaned wondering if I reached mine before her, but then I started up again, all new pleasure coming at me again, this time I reached my peak faster…then I stopped again.

Kagome sunk her nails into my back every time I stopped, but it was worth it to see her moist face breathing hard and her eyes roll back into her skull. For the last time, I started up again and this time pounded her so hard I thought **I **would be dizzy.

When we reached our limits, I nearly fell on top of her. Instead, I collapsed next to her. I was still feeling the pleasure as she curled up next to me. I kissed her forehead and drifted off to sleep right next to her.

**Well people, I hope that was good enough for ya. You just tell me if it was good or not. If not, I will try to make the next one better. Well, R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there everyone. Sorry for the delay. I have been on vacation for a while now. But I shall continue the story. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You guys are so awesome! Anyway, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Alright, really! Is this some kind of trick? Like if I don't put up a disclaimer for every chapter someone out there will SUE me! THOSE PEOPLE NEED TO GET A LIFE! And just to piss those people off, I shall say NOTHING! Muwahahahahahahahahaha!**

**Chapter Six: Pain and Loss**

_Have you ever wondered what it would be like to have to decide between two things you think you need? Have you ever been stuck between love and greed; between happiness and health; or between other's happiness and yours? If someone asked you right now if you would die for another to live, what would you say? Yes right? Of coarse you would say yes. But what if the opportunity actually came? Would you be so bold as to say yes once more? Or would you really be too afraid?_

_Kagome Higurashi_

Sesshomaru's Profile:

I felt slight warmth on my face. I yawned and rubbed the sleep from my eyes and looked out the window to see the sun shining brightly. I stretched out my legs and took a deep breath. Kagome was still next to me so I rolled over and buried my face in her long raven hair.

She giggled sleepily when she felt the tingle of my breath on her neck. She slowly got up, giving me a perfect view of her beautiful curves. I felt so much like sliding my finger, or preferably my tongue, down said curves. Kagome blushed when she saw me looking so intently at her.

She pulled the covers over her chest and looked around the room for her cloths. I looked over to the corner of the room where I saw her cloths neatly stacked in piles for today. I snorted at the neatness.

"Umm, where are my cloths?" she asked sheepishly. I smiled and gave her a look that said "I know something you don't and I think it's pretty damn funny that you don't have a clue."

She looked at me with a slight touch of anger when she realized that I knew where they where and obviously was not going to tell her. "Tell me where they are Sesshomaru." She said warningly. I chuckled at her attempt at intimidation. "Kiss me and I'll tell you," I said teasingly. Kagome tried in vain to hide her smile and playfully kicked me off the bed.

When I hit the floor, Kagome was laughing to her hearts content. I smiled and reached over for her cloths. I handed them to her and put my own on as well. We walked downstairs and sat on the couch. Kagome's brother, Sota, was playing Dead Rising. It was a weird game with zombies and stuff. I didn't really care for it.

Kagome got up from the couch and went into the kitchen. I looked at the clock. It read 7:13. It was a school day, so I was surprised I slept in so late. I thought that over again. With the events including my mother and father, I didn't know how I would ever concentrate in school.

Kagome came back with two pieces of toast. She handed one to me and slowly nibbled away at hers. I smiled and took a bite out of mine. Sota was shouting random things like "DIE! DIE YOU STUPID ZOMBIE! GO TO H-E-DOUBLE TOOTHPICKS!" and "THIS WILL TEACH YOU TO MESS WITH THE LIVING DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE!"

Kagome and I winced at each "die" that came from the boy's mouth. We both finished out breakfast and I wrapped my hands around her waist to bring her closer to me. Kagome blushed and I smiled. I really loved it when she did that. I thought for a while my feelings towards Kagome. When I really thought about it…I knew. I loved her.

Kagome's Profile:

When Sesshomaru pulled me to him, I felt better then ever. I knew nothing would tear us apart. I felt so perfect in his arms. I felt perfect right up until Grandpa walked into the room and looked right at Sesshomaru.

"You there, keep your hands to yourself! Kagome is contagious! Do you want to get sick and die?" He yelled. I actually felt the nerve being stricken and I rose quickly to slap my grandfather when my mom walked into the room.

"Now, Dad; don't go telling silly things like that." She said kindly. I just wanted to rip him a new one after what he just said. But Sesshomaru rose and took my arm gently. "We should get going to school Kagome, we may miss the bus." Sesshomaru said soothingly. I gawked at him till something registered in my head.

"WHAT! You are most certainly NOT going to school today! You just lost our mother! How can you even think about going anywhere? What if your dad is still out there?"

He didn't look at me. He just kept walking out the door and I had no choice but to follow him.

As we walked, Sesshomaru started rubbing his arm. I could see that the gash still hurt him even now. But then again, it's only been four days. I walked closely behind him and he didn't say much…or anything. I wanted nothing more then to break the silence. And I did as I was hoisted off my feet and into the air.

Sesshomaru's Profile:

Kagome's bone-chilling scream spoke volumes as I spun around to see she had been grabbed by one of the guys trying to jump me four days before. He was the leader of the gang and the others were seen right behind him. I looked behind me as Inuyasha came running up to where I was. I watched him as he ran up to my side.

"We have no quarrel with you boy, but Sesshomaru, we have to talk about a few days ago. Listen and listen good, I have your girlfriend and we will do many…things to her if you don't let us do to you what you did to us days ago. Then, and only then, will we let your girl go!" He said as he put his knife to Kagome's throat.

Kagome was screaming for him to let her go and kicked and yelled angrily. But the guy would not let her go. Kagome screamed at me. "Sesshomaru, don't worry about me, I'll be fine, just get out of here and call the police!" She yelled.

"Yes, call the police, and in the meantime, we will be making our way with your young lovely lady over here. We may even strip her down and skin her alive if we feel like it, I'm feeling oddly creative today." He smirked as Kagome let out more yelling.

Images of Mother flashed through my head. Her body and her blood…I felt sick to my stomach. I couldn't do it. I could not watch let another woman die. I just could not do it.

"I agree…" I said. Then they pushed Kagome away and she ran up to me and embraced me. I hugged her tightly and looked at Inuyasha. He slowly nodded and took hold of Kagome's wrists. She put up a surprisingly small fight as tears fell freely from her eyes.

I looked at her one more time before directing my attention on the guys who were gradually advancing onto me. The leader walked up to me and brought his knife up to my eyes. He then thrust it into my left arm where the gash from before was.

I hollered out in pain and staggered backwards. The knife had sliced the bone and my arm was pretty much useless. Then they all took turns jabbing me in the face, arms and stomach. I could hear Kagome's screaming and hoped Inuyasha would be able to hold her back. I began to get tunnel vision as I saw the pool of blood beneath me grow wider. Rain quickly started pouring from the sky and my blood turned into little rivers of blood sliding down my arms and face.

After a while, I went numb and I heard them run off. The cool rain water cleansed my face and Kagome dropped to the ground in front of me. I saw Inuyasha run to a phone booth. I tried my hardest to breath as Kagome's tears fell onto my face and her body started to tremble.

"Kagome, what is Inuyasha doing?" I asked softly. She sniffed and tried to smile. "He went to get help, so you have to stay awake long enough for them to get here alright?" She said above a whisper. I smiled and reached up with my good hand and caressed her cheek. My thumb gently traced the sides of her face and fell slowly into her hands.

"Kagome…what do you want to do tomorrow?" I asked weakly. She looked a little surprised and rubbed my hand in hers. "We could see a movie together…there's one coming out that sounds really good. It's sequel to one that I really like, so we have to see it together okay." She said as her voice cracked a bit.

Her hot tears warmed my cold skin. I felt freezing, but my body didn't shiver to get warmer. She smeared away the blood on my mouth and cheek. "So it's a promise then Sesshomaru, we have to go to the movies tomorrow." She nearly cried.

I smiled and my body went limp. "Yes…" I said as my vision went black. "We should defiantly…do that." I said weakly. Kagome shifted and looked into my sightless eyes. "Sesshomaru…I love you." She said as tears followed.

A laugh rose in my throat, but never made it out. Kagome started to cry and the last thing I felt was her head resting peacefully on my chest as she heard my heart slowly stop it's continuous beating.

* * *

There will be a new student coming and considering you are a very good role model as a student, aside from you complete lack in respect for teachers, we want you to be a tour guide. You have all her same classes except Seminar and will be expected to treat her as a "friend" do you understand?"

* * *

"Are you the new girl?"

* * *

"What happened? Your arm is covered in blood!" "Oh God, what am I gunna do, what am I gunna do?"

* * *

"My name is Sesshomaru, and if you're who I think you are, then I'm supposed to show you around the school today, we have all the same classes besides homeroom."

* * *

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that Kagome,"

* * *

Sesshomaru…

……………I…

Love you…

_I would never forget the warmth of his lips. The feel of his beating heart before it stopped. Neither would I forget him, or the happiness his smile gave me. When I lost him that day, I really started thinking. He died happily knowing that I was safe. So what should I feel? Should I feel happy that he died without fear or regret? Or should I feel sad that I lost him? No, I did not expect him to die that day. And in the end, I was not strong enough to handle the pain. So I did not walk away feeling happy or sad. I felt the need to always remember his strength and kindness; hoping that some day, I could be as strong as he was. And until that day and after, I shall never forget what he taught me…and the memories that we shared._

_Kagome Higurashi_

…_End _


End file.
